


I Can't Give Everything Away? - (CTF, Macro, Gods, Pokemon!)

by KixonRuut



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: Apocalyptic, Destruction, F/M, Macro/Micro, Macros, Transformation, Weed, hyper, macro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 18:45:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14575269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KixonRuut/pseuds/KixonRuut
Summary: Part 3 of the Ash and Misty weed trilogy





	I Can't Give Everything Away? - (CTF, Macro, Gods, Pokemon!)

It had been a few days since the incident when Misty left Ash. He had turned Misty into weed, smoked her, and hadn't heard anything from her other than a folder on his computer that she was “OK”, littered with smilies. Pikachu looked over Ash, hovering his mouse over that folder again. “Did I ever know her? That crazy kind of transformation stuff doesn't happen...” He remembered that Misty had turned him into weed and how it felt… but how did he know that was real?

Misty came knocking at the door. Ash woke up… of course that was all a dream. There were no sexy transformation shenanigans in his real world. Although Ash sure wished there was. “Ash, are you there?” Ash opened the door. “Would you be keen to go to the beach?” Misty said with a cute girlish smile. He remembered that he was 18 now, wearing his Season 1 attire for whatever reason, he must have felt nostalgic. Misty was in the neighbourhood. He couldn't say no to the girl of his dreams, literally.

Ash and Misty were sitting on a hill by the sea, their Pokemon “socialising” below closer to the sand with some Pokemon of other trainers. “Ash,” Misty said, “this is for you.” She took a weed pipe out from her pocket. “Misty!” Ash said. “Put that away, someone might see it! I thought you'd never touch that stuff!” “You said the same to me! But I saw you, hanging out with those Grass type trainers after school…” “Misty! I just wanted some Potions… your dad would be furious! So would my mom!”

“Who cares Ash, I know all about your little fantasies.” Misty winked at Ash. Ash got a funny feeling in his nether regions. “Uh… what are you talking about?” “I was with you in those dreams Ash.” She smiled and leant in for a kiss, which Ash at first rejected. “Misty! I don't think we should be doing this..” “It's what you want, right? Those dreams were too long, real and detailed for you… you really thought they were real. They can be if you want... Pikachu!” Misty gestured for Ash's Pikachu to come over. “But how do you know all this? Why are we here, why do I look like I did in Season 1, why are we talking about weed and transformation instead of Pokemon? It's all too weirdly conveniant...” “It's what's wanted of us Ash, and I'll be your guide.” Pikachu reached the two with a questioning “Pika?” Misty pointed at Ash's Pikachu and it instantly poofed into a small bunch of weed buds.

“Misty, this is getting too weird. Are you sure I'm not dreaming still?” “Who cares Ash? It doesn't matter what's real. Are you happy? Is this exciting you?” She brought pieces of bud to the pipe and crumbled them in. Ash thought of and was intrigued how Pikachu must be feeling. Was it like when he was made into weed? He remembered how strange it felt to be in two places at once. How simple his life was for those brief moments. He was also remembering how it was to be high, in his “dreams”. “Misty… give me that lighter… I want to go back.”

Ash finishes taking a drag of the weed that was once his favourite Pokemon. The drug was potent, and beginning to take effect. Misty had just finished toking up as Ash lied down on the hill. “How do you think Pikachu's feeling right now?” said Misty. “Ash could finally see with his minds eye again, and everything was much more vivid, just like in his dreams. It was literally a kaleidoscope of Pikachu's all clearly his, dancing like some inane Japanese music video, chanting “Pi, pika pikachu, pika pikachu”. He came back to reality. “What the hell was that? Misty, did you see that?” “See how simple Pikachu's mind is. He has no fears or hatred. He just lives and enjoys everything. Why can't we be so happy?” Ash felt sad. “Misty… I'll go back with you… I don't know why I woke up.” “Ash, don't you see… maybe this is the dream? How else could I turn Pikachu into drugs?” “Then what was happening before...” “Ash… we're fictional. We can do anything. Watch.” Misty began to melt into Ash's crotch and dissapear, making him feel even more strange. Ash was freaking out, what the hell was going on? His stoned chub had hardening into a raging erection, bursting free from his pants. The other trainers and Pokemon had began to flee the beach.

His erection was getting larger and larger. “Ugh… don't go away! Help! Misty… where are you…” His cocks girth was nearing the size of one of his legs. His foreskin was being stretched back to it's limits, and the only way to avoid it tearing was to grow his entire cock, which it ended up doing. “Ash, you're… making me so big and tasty…” His glans was slightly extending, revealing even more sensitive skin growing. Ash was bright red and breathing heavily. “...Stop… Growing… Please… It's too much for me...” “Why? Don't you wanna just be the center of attention, the biggest thing around? You egotistical...” “Misty! I wanted to become the greatest Pokemon trainer… this is just insane!” His balls were swelling as he rode his cock horizontally, though staying in place on the hill. His cock reached the sea and began to leak litres of pre. He was sitting atop his giant erect cock and balls as high as 2 houses. He was becoming light headed. “Misty… I can't do this...” “Yes you CAN!” Misty was a being of unparralelled power, and made Ash able to breathe. “I'm so… high right now…” “Then the joint's working, isn't it Ash?”

Ash's mind was absolutely no where, his pleasure was building and he was starting to climax. All of his energy was focused as he was about to truly give the full force of his orgasm. Misty then used her trained cosmic powers to create a vacuum of air among Ash's length, giving it a jerk off motion. His shaft flexed and tightened, and his thick seed flew through at an unreal volume. It spilled into the sea, then was so strong it knocked his cock backwards, shooting his seed all over the land. Misty was in sync with Ash's throbbing veins and helping him cum upwards into the sky. As he came and spasmed, his cock was growing unbeknownst to Ash, caught in nothing but bliss, seeing stars. “Ash… these are the feelings you need to keep” Misty's voice whispered, the only thing Ash could remember. He began to sink into his enormous crotch, and as his body merged into his cock, it grow at a substantially bigger rate. His cock as as big as the Earth now, lying atop it in the glistening sun, huge and chubby but erect enough to be cumming. As his head sunk into his cock, he became nothing but pure sexual energy and had no feelings outside of his now planet-sized cock.

Misty continued to tease Ash in his soul's mind, treating him like a pet, with his now extremely primal needs of “NEED TO CUM MORE” taking full priority. “Ash… you like this don't you… spreading your seed… your biologic code… everywhere…” His mind was not even a blur, he just felt like a pipe in an evergoing machine, pumping his genes into a continuously flowing biological fuel source. The earth was finally crushed underneath his cock, and he stayed in place and grew into the universe, his cock was pointed right towards the moon. Ash's massive member being the only thing nearby, and constantly growing, the moon began to gravitationally fall towards Ash's cock, eventually getting lost in the sea cum pumping out infinitely. Ash began to approach the size of the other planets in the solar system and absorbed them all. He was coming up to the sun, and slowly overtaking it, his semen completely dousing it's flames.

Ash continued to grow infinitely out of the solar system, universe, and into new unknowns. The growth and cum had finally become normal to Ash. Still, he had no thoughts. He continued to grow for hours, which turned into days, months, years. The “virus” that was Ash's dick continued to grow infinitely, constantly spewing another infinitely large amount of cum. Misty hadn't even been transmitting thoughts to Ash for years, but she finally interfered. They were beyond multiverse, beyond dimension, beyond existance. Misty finally made Ash stop cumming, which also halted his growth at a size that is undescribable. 

Ash's mind was finally starting to come back. The endless ecstasy of constant ejaculation had worn off. He realised he couldn't see or hear. “Misty! What's happening! This isn't funny! I'm too… weird feeling! Wake me up, I don't wanna be high anymore!” Misty didn't respond. “Seriously, Misty, I can't breathe! I might be dying! I just”- A huge rift of existential matter brushed along the lower side of Ash's glans. His thoughts were entirely halted. His brain couldn't process the pleasure. He had no output of cum that was once streaming for him to release this pent up pleasure, instantly acquired through the lightest touch. If Ash had eyes, they would be completely dilated as he was staring at God, himself. Levels of pleasure that aren't possible were flowing not through his brain, but his cock, now his entire being, though still able to think. There was so much blood, all being pumped automatically by Misty's enormous telekinetic wrath, loaded with THC, DMT, “drugs” and “substances” that are unknowable to man. The things felt were comparable only to an “infinitely pleasurable thing”. Ash's mind was too young. He couldn't take it. But he couldn't leave this heaven. He was trapped, making it hell.

To say his life flashed before his eyes would be a bigger understatement than the giant cock that Ash had become. He was seeing the collective memory of every single living and non-living thing he'd absorbed, his soul's mind becoming an archive of existence. The placement of every molecule at every point in all of space, at every time, a database of information was being etched into Ash's soul, his entire memories had not been erased but augmented with the memories of every other human, animal and non-living thing, all extremely vivid. Ash had no limbs to escape this madness, no sight to guide him, nothing but feeling as he was violated by the written collective of reality. The entire record of humanity and everything outside it was now hidden deep, deep within Ash's soul.

“Misty… I can see everything...” He could recall any time at any point in the universe. Suns going into supernovas, black holes, he felt everything. He could feel the entirety of millions of creatures, exotic Pokemon, having sex, being intimate, fighting, killing, ... at billions of points in time. Ash's cock was about to burst the limits of infinity. His shaft had expanded to be bigger than everything else on him as more and more, he was being squished into the final limits, the inbuilt limits of everything. “Ash… can you hear me… you've gotten really big!” “Misty, when I said I wanted to catch them all… I didn't need to… FEEL… everything like this...” “You'll learn to love it. I tried being mere universes after you released me… I can't imagine what you're going through! You can still go back if you want, Ash. It's not too late. We're both eternal and have infinite power-” “No Misty, I'm not backing out on this anymore. I'm not going to stay scared. Let's be together forever, Misty.” “Oh Ash! Let's do this… I'm so excited!”

Ash, still fueled by Misty's power and telekinetic grip, grew bigger than infinity. Everything stopped, and everything exploded. Misty was blasted across unexplainable nothingness, becoming a void. Becoming endless lightyears of space, completely empty. Ash had become smaller than everything in existance, being condensed to a single quark, and then being blown all across the new existance that was Misty. Meteors and comets crashed, burned, became bigger. Ash and Misty couldn't think anymore, both of them just feeling. Hundreds of undecillions of centuries passed with pure space silence, nothing but spacedust mixing, becoming the new existances, galaxies, universes. Across many of them, suns were starting to form. Ash felt himself burn hot in billions of suns, while also feeling rock hard as trillions of empty planets orbiting them. He only remembered one thing from his “old life”, and that's that he needed his friend. He felt himself become ice, the ice pure cold of the universe, therefore a part of Misty. He cherished the ice he could feel everywhere more than anything else, he didn't know why but it just felt right.

In a random solar system, a comet of ice collided with the sixth planet from the sun. The ice that was Misty's gift started to melt in the hot sun on the rocky planet. It was bizarre, but Ash was the water, the mountains, the sun, and googol's worth of others in infinity, but he always seemed to be focusing the most on what was the most important, and he knew he didn't have to 'focus' on anything anymore, just exist and everything will fall into place. The water brushed across the rocky red planet, becoming quite like Earth. The first bacteria started to form, and as Ash and Misty were busy being everything and nothing, Pikachu was still in the ethereal fabric of Ash's soul. Like a savior, Pikachu jumped out of a nearby cave. It was the first time Ash had felt something move independently on any of his planets. He remembered his sounds and footsteps, but couldn't say anything. There was still no life to be decoration in this universe. Pikachu was the first thing to exist, and he didn't know why. Pikachu knew what would make his trainer happy, whatever was happening, however. As if part of some prophecy, Pikachu exploded into lightning among the seas on this strange barren planet. “PIKACHUUUUUUUU!!!” his scream heard around the planet, though there was no-one to hear it.

Pikachu was no more, but the water provided by Misty was teeming with life. The first bacteria, becoming the first water based life. The first plants evolved after millions of years on this planet, a strange feeling for all three. The matter of this world and the entirety of infinity was Ash, feeling everything at once, not encumbered by a brain to get overloaded. Misty was every drop of water, and rapidly reducing as elements were still scattering across edges of universes. Pikachu was the mind and sentience this new sea plant “prototype”, that started to multiply. He would become the mind and soul of every Pokemon, human, plant and animal, split up. 

It was a strange arrangement, but they were all happy. Ash could always feel Misty streaming across him, Pikachu's good heart and soul in every creature to walk every planet. The denizens of this planet would eventually build space travel and spread their life everywhere and anywhere. There was no more hatred. Pikachu eventually had to split away and stop being souls once there were too many, and filled the creatures with blank slates to become new beings, with their own thoughts. Pikachu kept everyone in check as a God who actually intervened, though he still looked like he once did, one of the few relics of the past. Statues of him were erected across infinity. And he knew Ash and Misty were still there with him, as he stood on a mountaintop, gazing over his trainers creation. Ash was everything, Misty was nothing, but they were locked in perfect harmony, and wouldn't want to spend eternity any other way. “Misty… can you hear me?” “Yes Ash. We did it.” They didn't need to telepathically speak anything else, and let nature run it's course forever and ever.

They made sure to materialise some strange mind altering substances, once they got bored. Creatures are fun to mess with…

Misty: It's fun not existing in reality.  
Ash: Someday you'll join us.

All of you.


End file.
